Amour
by Adorbs Popplio 58
Summary: What happens when a transfer student, who is a hardcore shipper, gets akumatized? You're about to find out. (Wrote this last year tbh) [Ladybug x Cat Noir] [Sad Chloe, but just a little] [references to other franchises] [one-shot]


**Happy Valentine's Day, my popliurs (that's you guys name) I wrote this back in 2017, and you'll never guess who gets akumatized. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Everyone was slightly on edge that day, because they had to write fictional stories, but the hard part was, it had to involve either a real person or a real character. No one really knew what to write, except for Adora, the new girl. She had a knack for writing. So after class, Kym, Max, Alya, Nino, Rose, Juleka, Marinette, Adrien, and even Chloe and Sabrina crowded around her almost crushing her with their questions.

"Which are you doing?" asked Nino.

"What do think would be better, 1st or 3rd person?" questioned Kym.

"Would changing up a real event count, like say replacing an akumatized villain with an akumatized Avenger?" Alya said curiously.

"What if I used some illustrations, will that help improve my story?" Rose asked.

"Guys, give her a chance to breathe!" said Marinette. Adora took a deep breath and spoke in her quick, clear way.

"I'm doing character, of course, fanfiction is my job!" she winks at the camera and whispers, "You knew that though." She turns back to the group. "I suggest 3rd person, it's easier and more fun. I guess it'd work, but that's more of a question for Mrs. Buesté. Yes, illustrations are your best friend when writing, not only will it help the reader, but also your quality, but it might take too long though. If you don't think you'll have enough time, just do it later."

"What are you writing about?" Max asked. Adora took up a slight blush color and giggled. They all gave her a strange look.

"Sorry, the type of story I'm writing cause me to fangirl a little, I'm trying to contain it." she smiled, " I'm doing an Amour Shipping story."

"Amour what?" said Nino. Adora laughed.

"Amour, French for love! You guys are supposed to be French." she said jokingly with a laugh.

"We know that, we mean WHO are the two being shipped" said Alya with a roll of her eyes.

"Ash and Serena, from Pokemon XY and XYZ. So cute and so cannon" she replied.

"Aww, they are meant to be" squealed Rose.

"There my number one ship!" said Alya.

"Why are girls so obsessed with shipping?" moaned Nino, who received a hard elbow to the ribs from Alya. "Oww,"

"Please." said Chloe.

"What," said Adora.

"It's as one sided as a 2D sketch." that got Adora annoyed, but before she could say anything Chloe continued. "And it's as cannon as Nixie and Cam from Mako Mermaids"

"I thought you didn't watch that show" said Marinette with a sly smile. A sour look crosses Chloe's face. And smug grin crossed Adora's face.

"Well it's as cute as Adora's hair style!" Adora's face turned beet red, and the look in her eyes could have killed all in a five mile radius.

"Well at least I have friends who support my love of characters! How many friends do you have?!" Adora snapped viciously, with that she stormed out of the room. Everyone, even Chloe, was shocked by her out lash. She had never shown such anger. Which is what got Hawk Moth's attention.

"Such anger, writers can be fueled by emotion, but so can akumas," he darkened the butterfly and sent it off. "Go my little akuma and write me a happy ending in this fanfiction."

Meanwhile, Adora was boiling in anger. She pulled out of her pocket a photo of her and a boy. "WHY DID I EVEN WANT TO SPEND A SEMESTER IN PARIS!" she wailed. "I wish I could type this into to a story, a horror stor- WHAT IS THAT?" she spotted the akuma, she was curious of the butterfly. It landed on her photo. Her face darkened into a sinister grin as the butterfly mask appeared on her face.

"Amour, I am Hawk Moth. You know emotion as well as I. But you focus on heart felt ones, while I focus on the negative. But may I ask for your assistance, you can create all the love in Paris with your potions, all you need to do is bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses."

"Soon the City of Love shall be the City of AMOUR!" She said as black and purple energy enveloped her. With that she transformed into Amour, wearing a black and purple version of Serena's contest outfit, but on the belt were four pokeball like things. They had the basic look of a pokeballs but the red tops were replaced with a different color on each, and the buttons were hearts. She slipped the photo into a hidden pocket, then created a heart shaped hover board, and took off.

Meanwhile over at the school. "Chloe that was really mean what you said to Adora!" said Adrien. Chloe let out a sniff like she didn't care. Adrien got slightly annoyed, "You really don't think anything of it!" he was getting angry. She let out another sniff, he let out huff and left. Chloe looked around, made sure that NO ONE was around. She then did something unexpected. She burst into tears.

'Don't you think I know that?' She thought. She had never thought of herself as mean, until she really took a look at her true friends, Sabrina really wasn't exactly a friend, there was Adrien, Kym, he was more in love with her than a friend. She really felt… like she was a villain.

Then there was a loud sound.

"Aw school, the most romantic place on earth," everyone turned to look at an akumatized person. Everyone ran away screaming, except for a few kids who were rounded up by her. Kym threw himself in front of Chloe. Amour smiled, "Aww, someone is trying to be a knight in shining armor. How… charming." With that, she tapped the button on the pastel blue pokeball. She yelled "Charm!" and threw powder at him. His eyes changed to pale blue and he took a knee. He then kissed Amour's hand. She stated "Loyalties lie to the queen of love." She began using "Charm" on any boy nearby. Luckily, she didn't get Adrien.

"Come on Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

"WAIT WHAT!" Plagg yelled as he was yanked into the miraculous. With that he transformed into Cat Noir.

While a little ways off. "Tikki, SPOTS ON!" Marinette transformed into Ladybug. She ran out of the empty room, and straight into Cat Noir. Knocking both over.

"Oww, sorry M'Lady. Don't worry, she can't make me devoted to her, only you can have my heart." He said with a wink.

Ladybug, rolled her eyes. "Enough, with your jokes, Cat. We've got work." Cat Noir lost his smile. "Did you see where she went?"

"She went toward the Eiffel Tower." He replied.

"Well let's get there!" They ran out of the school, only to find half way there a small army of boys. After a short amount of fighting, they spotted Amour. "Cat, go and get her akumatized object, I'll be there in a minute." Ladybug said while dodging fists.

"Got it." He pole vaulted over the group of boys and ran after Amour. When he got closer and a good look at her. 'A Serena costume, weird.' Then he thought of a person who'd wear that. "ADORA!" She turned to face him.

"It's Amour to you, and I think you'd look better with blue eyes." she said, her hand next the blue pokeball.

'Well there goes the element of surprise' he thought. "To be honest, I prefer green. Stands out against the black. "

"To be honest I was never good at fashion, so it doesn't matter to me. Char-" she got cut off by Cat Noir knocking her off her feet with his pole. "You'll regret that! You could use a bit more... Compassion!" she jumped up, knocked him off his feet with a heart-shaped projectile, and threw pastel purple powder at him. But it was knocked away when it was a few inches from his face, by a red yo-yo.

"M'lady, you made it just in time!" he said.

"Hmm, a cute couple.'' she muttered. "It's time to test out Cupid!" she threw pastel pink powder at the two, and it hit them but nothing happen. "WHAT! IT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE COUPLES ALL LOVEY DOVEY LIKE STRAIGHT OUT OF A HALLMARK MOVIE!" she cried.

Ladybug made a face. "We are NOT a couple!" Cat Noir frowned slightly.

"Well you should be! Anyway time to get back to work. See you later, better yet, NEVER!" she created some very sharp heart shaped projectiles, and sent them flying at Ladybug.

"NO! M'LADY!" Cat Noir leaped at Ladybug knocking her out of the way. "Are you okay?"

"CAT NOIR! Go after her!" she said as she watched Amour get away.

"Not till I know your all right." the way he was acting was… different. She grabbed his chin, to his surprise, she tilted his head down slightly.

'Yep, just as I thought.' she thought. She stared into green eyes with a tiny bit of pastel purple. "You got hit by some of that powder. That why your acting so… caring."

'Really?' he didn't even realize that he was acting different. All he really wanted was to keep his love safe and out of har- no he needed to focus. "Okay, let's go after her that should fix it, right M'Lov- I mean M'Lady." It was hard to think about fighting.

"C'mon let's go then" she said as they took off. They soon caught up to Amour on the bridge.

"Wow, you sure are persistent. I have one question, ever watch or read Half Blood Prince?" Before the heroes could even make sense out of what she said, she yelled "AMORTENTIA!" She sent hot pink powder flying at Ladybug. It hit her square in the face. She then collapsed to the ground.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Cat Noir yelled enraged. He gripped his pole tightly, like with intent to use it as a lethal weapon. Amour merely gave a curious look.

"I thought it was gonna be like a love potion. But I think worked like from Sle-" She was cut off by Hawk Moth speaking to her.

"Quick, while she's unconscious! Seize her miraculous!" He shouted.

"Doesn't matter how it works, just makes it easy to get her miraculous." with that she ran toward them, then she felt a hard whack to the middle, and was knocked backwards a few feet. She looked up to see Cat Noir glaring viciously at her.

"One step closer, and I'll use Cataclysm on you or just tear you to shreds." He said with an angry calmness in his voice to rival the voice of President Snow, catching off guard both Amour and the readers. But Hawk Moth's surprise was much happier.

'Cat Noir's rage is at a boiling point. He could be easily akumatized.' Hawk Moth thought. 'But not quite yet, I must see if he is angry enough, for it is hard to akumatize a miraculous holder.'

Cat Noir looked over at Ladybug. 'How can I defeat Amour without you' he thought. Then he got an idea. He acted quickly. He ran to Ladybug, and grabbed her yoyo. 'Let's hope this works.' He spun it around and yelled "Lucky Charm" there was a bright flash from her miraculous, and suddenly something small landed in his hand. 'IT WORKED!' He looked down at his hand. 'And it's a seam ripper?!' true enough, there was a small, black and green sewing device. He looked up to see Amour back on her feet, holding several of the sharp heart shaped projectiles.

"You're going to fight me with that! Ha!" She laughed bitterly.

Suddenly everything turned black and white. Then all of a sudden, things became highlighted with black and green. Ladybug's yoyo, Amour's ankles, a slightly hidden pocket on her dress, and then the seam ripper. He knew exactly what to do. While running toward her, he tripped her with the yoyo, went into a slide, ripped the seam of the pocket, grabbed the photo that fell out, and slid past her. He stood up, and ripped the photo in half. The akuma flew out.

"You've caused enough trouble today. TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!" he said as he transformed the akuma back into a butterfly. "Miraculous Cat Noir!" He threw the seam ripper up into to the air, then everything was fixed, except for Ladybug.

"No! This time I was so close to winning! Watch out Ladybug, no-one can keep me from what I love! And watch your temper Cat Noir, I'll be keeping an eye on you." cried an enraged Hawk Moth.

Back over on the bridge. Cat Noir ran over to her. 'PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!' He thought in a panic. Luckily she was still breathing, shallowly. "Please Ladybug, wake up. Come on wake up" he said in a panicked whisper. He was tearing up, he couldn't lose her. He acted before he could think. He kissed her on the lips. Then suddenly he felt like something had changed. Her weight became less limb. He gently let her fall back to the ground.

"Cat Noir?"

"M-M'lady!" he said completely surprised.

"What happened?"

"I saved the day. You okay?"

"Yeah, pound it?" she said. He laughed and fist bumped her. Then they were interrupted by Cat Noir's miraculous beeping.

"Got to go, more questions later, okay." he said before taking off. After he was far enough away, "Plagg claws off." Once back to normal, he sighed happily and gave Plagg a piece of cheese. After a moment he just yelled out, "WHOO HOO!"

**Wow, I loved that. Also, is it bad that I liked being akumatized? Oh well, BYE!**


End file.
